


Mazy

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [628]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby is excited, but poor McGee is completely confused.





	Mazy

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/19/2001 for the word [mazy](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/19/mazy).
> 
> mazy  
> Resembling a maze in form or complexity;winding; intricate; confusing; perplexing.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #302 Happy.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Mazy

Abby bounced excitedly. “Isn’t it great?” 

“What is great?” McGee asked confused.

“The stars must be aligned. What a joyous occasion this will be.” Abby continued. 

McGee stared at Abby trying to make sense of her mazy thoughts and failing miserably. “What are you talking about Abby?”

“Hm? Don’t you think it will be a wonderful wedding, McGee?” Abby tilted her head puzzled at McGee’s confusion.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” McGee stated again.

Abby jumped up and down, hugging McGee excitedly so happy about the current turn of events. “Tony and Gibbs are getting married. Isn’t it great?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
